


The Saint Among the Sinners

by strixiebusiness



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor's Mother (mentioned) - Freeform, Murder, My first HH fic! woo!, My own take on the stinky deer man pre-death, POV Third Person, Pre-Alastor's Death (Hazbin Hotel), i'm gonna try to be accurate to the time as i can, more tags will be added, no beta we die like the sexy hoes we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strixiebusiness/pseuds/strixiebusiness
Summary: To rid his town of the scum and the filth, Alastor must take things into his own hands. Be the saint they desire.Even if that means he'll become what he sought to kill.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Saint Among the Sinners

November 25th, 1925. Midday.

Leaves crunched under leather boots, frost clinging to whatever it could. It never really snowed in New Orleans, at least not around where young Alastor Guidry lived. At the ripe age of 19, the young, fresh-faced male was taking in the sights, dawned in a long jacket, a hat, and gloves. Why was he out during such a time, though? 

Why hunting of course!

He transversed through the dead trees, the area as silent as a graveyard. Who’s to say it wasn’t one already, though?

In his hands, he held a shotgun, passed down from eldest son to eldest son in his family once the time was right. It was only to be used to hunt for deer, and you were always expected to hang up your proudest killings and use the meat for the best dishes. The meat made the meal, as they say.

Click.

Alastor had found his target. A strong male, but would go down easily if hit right.

Bang.

He had shot it. And, as expected, it went down. Alastor was never one to miss, he’s had practice, and he was proud of his craft.

Rising from where he lay, he walked to admire his kill, and what a beauty it was.

“You didn’t take much, did you Mr Speltzer?”

-

November 25th, 1925. Evening.

Blood wasn’t easy to remove, often staining his good clothes if action wasn’t taken. If only his mama was still here, she’d have some wisdom to bestow upon him. Like how much spice to put in her gumbo, as he could never get it right. Still, he was only young.

The grave had been prepared, and Mr Speltzer had been dumped and buried hours before. You may think the killing had been needlessly cruel, he must’ve been an innocent man! But Alastor doesn’t kill without reason. He saw himself as a new saint, Mr Speltzer was the second sinner he had to take care of. He had to kill him after word started to spread of Mrs Speltzer going out with a black eye, and had been claiming she tripped and fell. But Alastor knew better.

The world was full of sin, and he was going to be the saint to set his town free of it.

_ One sinner at a time. _

-

November 27th, 1925. Morning.

Work. A thing Alastor loved doing.

He worked at the local radio station as the morning host, having won over the big wigs with his enchanting voice! He sounded like the man that folks would respect, and even if the implication of that before he didn’t stung a tad, he brushed it off! It was a joke.

He hoped it was a joke.

As he was skimming over what to say, his ears pricked up once he heard a familiar name.  _ Mr Speltzer.  _ Apparently, he hadn’t come home after his midday walk, and his wife was growing concerned.

His co-workers were discussing what could’ve happened amongst themselves.

_ He might’ve scrammed off. _

_ Maybe he went to a speakeasy and got too smoked. _

Or maybe,

Just maybe,

_ A hunter shot him by mistake. _

What a preposterous idea! Alastor had to stifle his chuckles as his co-workers dismissed the idea.

If only they knew how close to the truth they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! If you have any feedback or ways I can improve, I'd greatly appreciate it! Have a nice day!


End file.
